


2,872 points (95% upvoted)

by kevystel



Series: have you heard there's a rumour in st. petersburg [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, Gen, Illustrated, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel
Summary: http://www.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/…We are top figure skaters Katsuki Yuuri (Japan) and Viktor Nikiforov (Russia). Ask us anything!





	

**Author's Note:**

> with art by the wonderful [xyai](http://xyai.tumblr.com/)! (click on the imgur link for the verification pic)  
> also, mobile screws up the formatting on this. i'm sorry

**We are top figure skaters Katsuki Yuuri (Japan) and Viktor Nikiforov (Russia). Ask us anything!**

_SPORTS_ submitted 2 hours ago by **ViktuuriAMA**

the “top” in the title was written by vitya. if i had my way this thread would be called “5-time consecutive world champion and GPF gold medallist viktor nikiforov answers questions for 1 hour about his lucky fiancé” – yuuri

Hi! You may remember the AMA thread I (Viktor) did here a few years ago. (http://www.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/…) I’m back again to answer questions with my fiancé!

Proof: [imgur.com/….](http://xyai.tumblr.com/post/156100292872)

9pm 18/01/17: We have to go now, but thank you for having us. It was fun! Please support us both at the Four Continents and European Championships!

 

 **Top 200 Comments** show 500

sorted by: best

[-] **PM_ME_DOG_NUDES** 750 points 2 hours ago

i can’t believe you guys are using your portmanteau couple name for this account

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 508 points 2 hours ago

            You think we don’t know. We know. – VK

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 173 points 2 hours ago

            honestly guys it’s yuuri not yuri. viktor not victor. (this last one is ok tho bc he responds to both) keep this up and you’ll have to deal with             yuri plisetsky

            – yuuri

            _load more comments (3 replies)_

            [-] **cheese_zits** 112 points 2 hours ago

            Viktor, why do you sign off as VK and not VN?

                        [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 1006 points 2 hours ago

                        You know why. )))))

                                    [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 610 points 2 hours ago

                                    I SAID IT’S KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV – yuuri

[-] **captaincanyon** 817 points 2 hours ago

for those of you who can’t see the proof picture (apparently it isn’t loading for some people), it’s what looks like the inside of their apartment in st petersburg. yuuri’s on the bed wearing his jsf jacket, with a russian national team jacket – presumably viktor’s – draped over his legs. in addition, he’s wearing several gold medals, on various parts of his body. i counted 10.

you can also see viktor’s reflection in the wardrobe mirror gleefully taking this photo.

edit: thanks kind stranger for the gold!

            [-] **jabba_the_hun** 31 points 1 hour ago

            **/u/captaincanyon** doing god’s work

                        [-] **throwaway0007** 75 points 1 hour ago

                        *katsuki yuuri doing god’s work

                                    [-] **jabba_the_hun** 18 points 1 hour ago

                                    true

                                    [-] **primadowner** 199 points 1 hour ago

                                    he is god’s work

                                                [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 154 points 1 hour ago

                                                Found Viktor’s other account – yuuri

            [-] **TheMinxMuffler75** 415 points 2 hours ago

            that “come at me bitches” expression is meme-worthy

                        [-] **winkwank** 92 points 1 hour ago

                        please don’t let him become a meme

                        [-] **spankmediego690** 237 points 1 hour ago

                        We love our baby boy. We must protect him from the internet.

                        _load more comments (1 reply)_

[-] **elesyn** 921 points 2 hours ago

I LOVED the photoshoot you two did for this month’s issue of Vogue! Question for Yuuri, we all know Viktor has made a lot of Best Dressed lists (and won a lot of sponsorships!) for his tasteful outfits (the 2008 Worlds banquet comes to mind), but do you have an interest in fashion too?

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 567 points 2 hours ago

            Thank you for your support! Fun fact: in the photo where Viktor’s pushing me against the wall, he was actually whispering “now turn on             your smoulder or I’ll burn this tie”

            And it’s a good tie too! He chose it!

            – Yuuri

            (edit: sorry, missed your question at first! i’ve always wanted to wear a dress)

                        [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 236 points 2 hours ago

                        Wrong. I was saying “seduce me with all you have” – VK

                        EDIT: JUST SAW YOUR ADDITION

                                    [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 284 points 2 hours ago

                                    he dropped his phone from across the room. pray for me – yuuri

[-] **tigerbaby** 38 points 1 hour ago

what do you think of pirozhki

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 79 points 1 hour ago

            @viktor, found yurio’s throwaway – yuuri

                        [-] **tigerbaby** 60 points 1 hour ago

                        oh my god. flattered but I WISH

                        _load more comments (1 reply)_

[-] **kenjiroll** 202 points 2 hours ago

Hi guys!

I’ve heard horror stories of fans sending strange things to skaters – bodily fluids, photographs of their homes taken from unknown locations, nudes… What’s the creepiest, sexiest, most memorable or just downright sad gift a fan has ever sent you?

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 341 points 2 hours ago

            …………..posters of viktor

            – yuuri

                        [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 89 points 1 hour ago

                        But which category was it??? – VK

[-] **NWELX** 36 points 1 hour ago

Hey Yuuri, congratulations on making a spectacular comeback at the last Grand Prix Final! No questions from me, but I’d pay good money for a DVD of all Viktor’s past programs with Yuuri doing the commentating.

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 172 points 1 hour ago

            !!!!!!!

            _load more comments (2 replies)_

[-] **hallmarx** 401 points 2 hours ago

Who does the dishes?

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 206 points 2 hours ago

            I do! – VK

                        [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 253 points 2 hours ago

                        that’s what you always say :/

                                    [-] **primadowner** 178 points 1 hour ago

                                    70% of this thread is just them dragging each other and I’m here for it

                                    _load more comments (3 replies)_

[-] **rawmejj** 43 points 1 hour ago

Viktor and Yuuri, I’m such a huge fan! What advice would you give to aspiring skaters?

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 66 points 1 hour ago

            Don’t give up! You’re never as bad starting out as you think you are. – VK

                        [-] **hmsventi** 127 points 1 hour ago

 **/u/rawmejj** , how do you feel about making Viktor Nikiforov read that username with his own two eyes?

                                    [-] **rawmejj** 185 points 1 hour ago

                                    It’s what JJ would have wanted

                                    [-] **HRHMPH** 22 points 1 hour ago

                                    what about yuuri tho?

                                                [-] **glittr_312** 188 points 1 hour ago

                                                Please. He lived in Detroit. He’s seen worse.

                                                            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 526 points 1 hour ago

                                                            Can confirm – yuuri

[-] **knightsafari** 104 points 2 hours ago

proudest moment of 2016?

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 610 points 2 hours ago

            not crying after a competition

            edit: i mean, i did cry before and during my competitions. but you get what i mean.

            – yuuri

                        [-] **captaincanyon** 503 points 2 hours ago

                        PROTECT HIM

                        _load more comments (6 replies)_

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 598 points 2 hours ago

            Getting engaged – VK

                        _load more comments (42 replies)_

[-] **PinkMetropolis** 17 points 2 hours ago

Hello Mr Nikiforov and Mr Katsuki, I was so happy to see you two are doing an AMA. I have a question for both of you. What are your most embarrassing stories to tell about each other?    

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 1342 points 1 hour ago

            Hi! We’ve made a joint decision not to answer your question, but to make up for that, have a selfie imgur.com/…

                        [-] **kenjiroll** 21 points 1 hour ago

                        YUURI LAUGHING AND BEING KISSED IN THE SAME PHOTO. MY HEART

                        [-] **PM_ME_DOG_NUDES** 10 points 1 hour ago

                        THEY’RE TOO CUTE AND TOO GOOD TO US HELP

                        [-] **hallmarx** 36 points

                        Viktor’s selfie game is now off the charts is this Phichit’s influence **/u/ViktuuriAMA**

                        _load more comments (60 replies)_

[-] **katieparry** 192 points 2 hours ago

Yuuri, what was the hardest thing for you to get used to about Russia?

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 208 points 2 hours ago

            Everyone is tall

            Weather too cold

            I am afraid

            – yuuri

                        [-] **wormicelli92** 194 points 2 hours ago

                        > not his usual typing style

                        > odd three-word cadence

                        > proceeds to sign off normally, clearly stolen from earlier answers

                        >>> they’ve taken him

                                   [-] **mikado_ryuugamine** 65 points 2 hours ago

                                   WE’RE COMING TO SAVE YOU YUURI

                                   _load more comments (5 replies)_

                        [-] **hmsventi** 3 points 1 hour ago

                        wait how did I miss this

                        omg YUURI

                        IT’S A HAIKU

                                    [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 86 points 1 hour ago

                                    **/u/hmsventi** , it is not a haiku. haikus are 5-7-5 syllables. trust me i’m japanese

                                    – yuuri

                                                [-] **JackedPeralta** 90 points 1 hour ago

                                                I’m ashamed to say that being called out by Katsuki Yuuri on a public platform is among my highest fantasies

[-] **kazoo_operator** 58 points 2 hours ago

Describe yourself in 7 words!

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 323 points 2 hours ago

            my anxiety makes it hard to speak – yuuri

                        _load more comments (22 replies)_

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 874 points 1 hour ago

            Japan’s ace skater Katsuki Yuuri’s trophy husband

            – VK

                        [-] **9gaggedcats** 41 points 1 hour ago

                        you tell ‘em, viktor!

                        _load more comments (8 replies)_

[-] **hauteurcouture** 101 points 1 hour ago

Viktor, how did you get our favorite shy boy Yuuri to pose for that tantalising photo you have as proof?

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 47 points 1 hour ago

            Creatively! – VK

                        [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 193 points 1 hour ago

                        it’s not what you think. he bribed me with katsudon – yuuri

                                    [-] **babad00ked** 20 points 1 hour ago

                                    damn, yuuri, disappointing all of us

                                                [-] **ViktuuriAMA** _[score hidden]_ 1 hour ago

                                                i’ve been disappointing all of you ever since i started competing haha

                                                            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 29 points 1 hour ago

                                                            PLEASE STOP DOWNVOTING THAT

                                                                        [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 480 points 1 hour ago

                                                                        YUURI KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV. YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW

                                                            _load more comments (11 replies)_

[-] **porcelavy** 658 points 1 hour ago

This is going to get embarrassingly long, so bear with me here.

My 10-year-old daughter is a big fan of yours (both of you), and cried watching many of your past competitions in 2015 (I’m not sure what exactly they are called). Though she didn’t collect much merchandise – as far as I’m aware – I do know she wrote a few fan letters, and left messages of support on social media.

Even if you don’t see them, your fans are always behind you. My daughter was OVERJOYED this year to see Yuuri pick himself up and sweep the silver medal after… well, a previous season you probably don’t want to be reminded of, and Viktor returning to skating after a VERY well-deserved break. Your strength and resilience is an inspiration to us all.

I hope you know that many people everywhere are proud of you both. I’m signing her up for ice skating lessons next week.

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 940 points 1 hour ago

            thank you. that means a lot

            _load more comments (4 replies)_

[-] **ViktuuriAMA** 116 points 1 hour ago

Looks like our hour’s up. Thanks everybody for sending us so many questions!

We’re a bit hungry so we’re going out to grab a bite to eat, then we’ll be going to bed early!

Good night, it’s been fun!

            [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 208 points 1 hour ago

            HE’S going out to buy supper. i am staying in bed – yuuri

                        [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 44 points 1 hour ago

                        Yuuri ((

                                    [-] **ViktuuriAMA** 81 points 1 hour ago

                                    it is cold

            [-] **franticspooning81** 5 points 1 hour ago

            Good night! Thanks for doing this AMA!

            [-] **kenjiroll** 2 points 1 hour ago

            GOOD NIGHT

            [-] **tiny_placenta** 0 points 1 hour ago

            dammit I just got here

            _load more comments (9 replies)_

**Author's Note:**

> i’d like to point out that practically the only questions directed at him which viktor chose to answer were those about yuuri


End file.
